Rewrite: Worthless
by A-True-Balance
Summary: A Rewrite.  To her friends: She is a funny, outgoing girl that always makes them laugh. To her best friend: She is a crazy, fun girl that's always there for her. To her boyfriend: She is an amazing girl that he loves more than anything. And to herself...
1. Worthless

**This is a Rewrite of my first one-shot Worthless. Over the past few months the story has come more and more together and now I actually have a story for this. I hope that you will like it. **

**I do not own anything. **

**Sorry for OOCness.**

**Worthless:**

**By A-True-Balance**

* * *

><p><strong>To her classmates:<strong>

**She is a quiet girl who doesn't talk that much.**

* * *

><p>A girl with black short hair and blue eyes enter a pure white class room with single desks and one cream colored wall for color. She has a pure black backpack on her back and an Algebra 2 book in her hand. She was a freshman in a junior Algebra 2 class. She was the only freshman. It was in late December and Christmas break was coming up. Today was December 14th 2010, it was a Tuesday.<p>

She walked over to her seat in the back right corner by the windows. This was the cream colored wall, the one with windows. She sat her backpack on the floor and put her Algebra 2 book on the desk. She leaned down to open her backpack to grab her binder for this class. It was filled with notebook paper coved with notes and numbers. The there was a divider and behind it was her homework from the past week all of it was due on Friday. Her teacher, Mr. Leonhart, collected homework every two weeks on the last day of the week, which are mostly Fridays.

The girl looked around the room and saw it fill with students. They were all juniors. She knew none of them. She herself knew a few juniors, but that was only because she was in a gang. And that in its self was a long story, one which not many people knew. And that was the way that it was best to be.

The bell rang and then the class started. She sat and listen to her teacher teach the lesson and it was a boring one about quadratics and parabolas. She didn't really want to listen but she knew that she needed to because she had a final for this class after the break sometime in January.

The lesson dragged on for half an hour and then Mr. Leonhart stopped and told the class to start on the homework. The black haired girl did as she was told and started on the work that she knew she would have done before the class was over. With ten minutes over and ten minutes left of her fifty minute class Mr. Leonhart walked over to her.

"How are you doing Xion?" he asked her.

"Fine," Was her soft reply. She had finished the homework and checked all her answers with the answers in the back of the book. All of them were right.

Xion looked around at her classroom. Most of the students were done, or were just leaving the homework to do at home. They were all talking and having a good time. That was how it always was. She was the quiet one in class and the rest of the class was its own world. She didn't fit in and she never would. They didn't know what she had to go through and she didn't know what they had to go through. That was how it was. She was the one on the outside. That was her part of this class. To be the one that didn't belong. She was the kid that no one cared for to talk to, the only people that cared where the people that she knew from when she was little and the people that where in her gang. They were the only people that cared.

The bell rang and she got up out of her seat and walked out of the class room, having only saying one word that was a lie. But that was nothing new; a lot of the things that she said were a lie.

* * *

><p><strong>To her friends:<strong>

**She is a funny, outgoing girl that always makes them laugh.**

* * *

><p>The next day, December 15th 2010, a Wednesday, it was lunch time in Twilight High. Students all around were talking and getting lunch. The student body at Twilight High was a smaller one for Twilight Town itself did not really have all that many kids, but there were enough kids for a gang to be made. This gang had fourteen members, and they had a table for them-self's but there was always more than fourteen people, their where more like twenty-four kids, all from the age of fourteen to eighteen. A very large group and most of the people where teenage boys, but there were enough teenage girls to make the group look a little odd, but that is what you get when you have a gang and the friends of members of the gang all sitting together with a bunch of chairs pulled together along with tables.<p>

The twenty-four some kids where all sitting in groups, the first group was a group of three men; they were all between the age of eighteen and fifteen. Then next group was another group of three, one fifteen year old and two sixteen year olds. The next group was a group of three as well they were all fourteen. Then there was a group of three boys and one girl they were all from the age of either fifteen or sixteen. There was one last group of three, they were all males and were from the age of fifteen to eighteen. The last was a group of seven they were all freshman but two, they were both sophomores.

"Hey Roxas, why do swallows fly south in winter?" One of the sophomores asked. He was a boy with spiky red hair and bright green eyes.

"No another of your stupid jokes Axel." A Blond spiky haired boy sighed.

"Common just guess, get it over with!" a boy with long shoulder length silver hair said to the blond, Roxas.

"Fine Fine Riku. Why Axel?" Roxas said in a board tone, he strongly disliked that Axel had found a stupid joke website and ever sense he had been sharing the stupid ones that he found. Roxas swore that he did it just to annoy him.

"Because it's too far to walk" Axel said with a big smile on his face. "Got it memorized?"

The whole table groaned. Everyone at the table has enough of his stupid jokes.

"Really Axel Really, not even Sora comes up with jokes that stupid." Joked Riku.

At that moment a brown spiky haired boy turned his head to said "Hey"

"Don't worry about it Sora" an auburn red haired girl said. "I still like your stupid jokes."

"Really Kairi?"

"Sure" Kairi said with a smile.

"Hey I got an even better one" a black haired girl, Xion. "What is green can jump a mile in a minute?"

"What?" Axel asked.

"A Grasshopper with hiccups!"

"Not you too, Xion!" Roxas ground as he slammed his head on the table.

"Careful Roxas!" A blond haired girl said.

With that the whole table started to laugh, all but Roxas who still had his head on the table wishing to be anywhere but here with Axel and Xion who had started a stupid joke war with the rest of the group.

Xion wished that life could always be like this. Laughing at stupid jokes and having fun. She wished that her life had always been like this but it never was, and it never will be. She had the best friends that anyone could ask for but in the end would it be enough to save her? To tell the world the truth she really didn't think so, the lies and the pain were too much and she just could not stand it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>To her best friend:<strong>

**She is a crazy, fun girl that's always there for her.**

* * *

><p>Two girls where sitting in a pure white room. Pictures covered the walls in picture frames and glass. The room was a small one. It had a bed, a desk and a closed along with a dresser. Everything was white. The only color in the room was the pictures. They were all drawings of the blond hair girl's memories. Or different things that she liked to drawl. He most favorite one was of her black haired best friend and her boyfriend. They were holding hands.<p>

The blond, who's room the two girls where in, was curled in a ball, she had tears running down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears had stains her face. Her white sundress was wet with the poor blond's tears.

"What's wrong Naminé?" A black haired girl asked the platinum blond.

"It's nothing." The blond, Naminé, told her friend.

The black haired girl knew that her friend was lying, but she herself was a master at doing that one job and she knew that when people lied that most if the time they didn't want anyone to push them to tell. So the black haired girl did the next best thing, she held her friend in her arms and let her cry her pale blue eyes out.

"If you say so Nami, but I just want you to know that I am her for you if you ever want to talk about anything, no matter what time of night or day it is I'm here for you."

Later that night at about 2 in the morning Xion heard her cellphone ringing, it was Naminé's ring.

"Naminé what is it, are you ok?" Was the first thing that Xion said when she answered her cell. She was still up, something that was not uncommon for the black haired girl.

"No" Naminé replied in a small voice, after that Xion could hear crying and the sound of silent sobbing.

"Where are you Naminé?" Xion asked. Naminé made no sigh of answering.

"Where are you?" Xion asked again a bit louder.

"The… the old…old mansion in… in the woods." Naminé whispered.

"What are you doing there?" Xion asked softly more to herself then to anyone else.

"I… I… I had no… now… nowhere else to go, I'm sorry of calling… I'll go now."

"Don't go anywhere, I'll be there in the next twenty minutes, and please don't do anything stupid Naminé, we need you, I need you, Roxas needs you!"

With that Xion started to put on a pair of black sweat pants and a black tank top and she graded her black cloak and put on her black boots and crawled out of her window and jumped to the street below and ran to the old mansion.

When Xion got to the mansion she ran to the falling apart mansion and climbed over the gate that was all around the building. When she entered the mansion she ran up the only partly intact staircase and up to the white room that she knew that Naminé would be in.

When Xion got into the room she found Naminé with a knife in her hand. There was no blood and there was no wounds on Naminé, there were no scars either. Thank god. Xion thought. I made it in time.

"Nami please, put the knife down, please." Xion pleaded with her.

Naminé thought about what Xion had asked and she began to wonder, could she put the knife down, could she live with what was happening and could she live with the fact that it was her fault that they were leaving. Could she, Naminé, live with what nothing could stop?

Xion saw a look on Naminé's face and then she dropped the knife. It landed on the floor with a thud. Naminé look broken and beaten to nothing. She had tears falling out of her pale eyes and she once white sundered was covered in dirt, wet tears and wrinkles. Her soft tears landed softly on the floor and her eyes where read and puffy. Xion slowly walked over to Naminé and when she got closer to her she asked pleading.

"What's wrong? And please, don't tell me that it's nothing."

"My…My… parents are… their… their spl…. their… their getting a divorce." Naminé cried.

She flew into Xion's arms and cried. Xion pulled her to the floor and held her while she cried. Xion was a rock for her friends, in their eyes she could handle everything and she could think up of a solution to anything.

But the truth is Xion could not handle everything. Xion could not handle the life that she had and she could not handle the fact that everything around her was changing in a way that she could not follow. Life was going on without her and she had to choose herself or the ones that were here everything.

On that night, December 18th 2010, she had mad her mind up, she would chose to let the people she loved be happy and she would do everything in her power to make that happen.

* * *

><p><strong>To her boyfriend:<strong>

**She is an amazing girl that he loves more than anything.**

* * *

><p>Sitting in her room was a black haired girl, Xion as most of her friends knew her as, there may have been a few nicknames mixed in but Xion was the one that most people used. Xion was sitting on her bed curled into a ball. She had her cell phone in hand and she was texting her special someone.<p>

"Want to come over and watch movies?" Her someone asked over a texted.

"Sure," Xion replied back. "I'll be there soon."

With that Xion put her cell phone down and walked over to her closet to grab a coat. It was a black one that she wore a lot, it was her favorite one. She pulled it on and then walked over to her window and jumped out. She landed on her feet and hands and started to walk to her boyfriend's house.

When she got to his house she rang the doorbell and a boy with silver hair answered the door. He was dressed in a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. On his feet were white socks.

"Hey" Said the silver haired boy.

"Hey" Xion replied back with a smile.

A woman with long silver hair walked by the door where the two were standing, she was in a pure light blue dress with a white apron on. A smile was on her soft face full of laugh lines. This was Riku's mother. She was a sweet lady that was a house wife and a part time lawyer.

"Hello Xion." Riku's mother said to the black haired teen.

"Hello" Xion replied back.

"I have a meeting to go to in ten minutes; I just thought that I would let you know."

"Thank you mother," Riku said to his mother, he has a little edge in his voice but only Xion noticed it, or maybe she was the only one that took notice.

"Well, have fun you two." And with that Riku's mother left the two to go upstairs to go change and get ready for her meeting.

"You didn't have to be mean Riku." Xion said in a teasing voice. "Now come on, let's go get a movie." With that Xion walked into Riku's house past him and into his living room and started to look through his movies. '

The living room was a smaller one for it only had a couch and a loveseat and a TV on an entertainment center. The loveseats where a light cream color and the entertainment center was a light maple color. The walls were painted a light creamy yellow and the floor was light oak hardwood flooring.

When Xion picked out the movie that she wanted to watch she walked over to the DVD player and put the DVD in. Then she walked over to the love seat and sat down. Riku followed after her and sat next to her. When he sat down she moved closer to him.

"What movie did you pick out?" the silver haired boy asked.

"Just wait and see." Xion said with a smile. "It's a Disney movie."

"You and your Disney movies," Riku said with a teasing ton.

Xion just laughed. Riku could make her laugh no matter what mode she was in. He made her fell happy and loved something that she didn't get a lot. She just wished that they could have more time like this. They very rarely got to hang out because she was so busy. She had family things and then the gang and then her other friends. She was a busy girl.

Riku's mother came in and smiled at the two. "I'm leaving; I don't know when I will be back. Be good you two." And with that she had walked out of the door.

After Riku's mother left, Xion tried hard to concentrate on the movie but her mind just keep coming back to what her new mission was. Could she really do what she had to do? Both parts, either part one or part two, which ever path she had to choose was a hard one to do. She felt that she needed more time to think about it but she had orders and she had to fulfill them. She had no chose.

Soon without knowing Xion started to cry. Soft tears fell down her face and landed on her clothes. Her ice-blue eyes widened as she felt the tears. She tried to wipe them away before Riku noticed but she was too late. Riku had looked over at her and his eyes were full of concern.

"Are you ok, Xion?" He asked in a worried tone.

Xion didn't reply she just buried her head into Riku's chest and keep crying. Riku wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. He wished that he could do something to help her but he knew that there was nothing that could be done if he didn't know what was wrong. He asked one more time with she was ok and all she did was cry more.

In Xion's head she was fighting and she knew that she had lost. Life was too much there was just too much going on. She knew that she could never do part one so the only path was to do path two. That was the path that would hurt the world and her friends less. She had no hope that she could get out of what was made. It was her fate. You can't fight fate. Destiny had its course and you had to follow it. There was no turning back.

With her mind made up Xion just hugged and cried in Riku's chest until she knew that she had to get home, well the place that was meant to be her home, but never was and never will be. Her home is where her heart is, and her heart is with her friends. Her heart is where it found love and safety. Her heart was going to the place that had no love and no safety only sadness and broken love that was never there to begging with, well maybe it was at one point but now it is gone, gone as the wind. Gone as a dead flame. Gone as her future.

That night the night of January 14th 201, Xion made her final choose on what she had to do with her new mission. She knew that it was the decision that would made the least amount of people sad. It was the chose that would keep her friends the most safe and loved. It was the last thing that she could do to protect them.

* * *

><p><strong>And to herself: <strong>

**. . .**

* * *

><p>The night was her birthday, January 15th, her 15th birthday, her luck birthday; well it was meant to be her luck birthday. Maybe in some ways it was but to her it was a mixed feeling. She was happy, sad and maybe a little anger. She didn't really know.<p>

There she sat in her room on her bed, she was meant to be asleep but really she was awake and planning. She was planning her last move. Her last move in this game that she was stuck in; with this move she should win the game and be out of it.

She walked over to her door and peaked her head out. She heard the snoring of her Godfather and the sound of her Godmother talking in her sleep. Xion sighed, they were asleep. Good. This made Xion smile in sadness. Most people would think that she would miss them but really she would not. In the truth she hated them.

With closing her door and walking over to her closet she pulled out a nice black dress. She pulled it on and but on a pair of black boots. Then she graded her organization cloak and put it on. She walked around her room and walked over to a picture of her and her friends that Naminé had drawn her. In order from left to right it was: Axel, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Riku, Kairi, Sora.

She smiled at this drawling. Some tears started to pour from her eyes. She sat and stared and the picture of a while. After a little she looked over at the clock and it said it was midnight.

"Time to go." Xion whispered to herself and then she walked over to her window and jumped out.

She landed on the ground and started to run to one spot that she loved the most. It would only make sense that she did what she had to do at that one spot. It was her favorite spot in all of Twilight Town, maybe even in the world, if she had ever gotten out to see any of it. She didn't live that far away from that one place so the run was a quick one. When she started to approach the place she slowed down to a walk. She walked up the one hill and was at the base of the clock tower. Xion smiled a sad smile at the tower.

Xion walked over to the staircase and started to climb up. The climb was long but it was something that Xion was used to. She did it at least twice a week, sometimes every day. When the black haired teen reached the top of the tower she stared out at the town that she had lived in for as long as she could remember.

"Goodbye, to this sleepy town, I hope that you all sleep well for when you wake up you will never be the same. I'm sorry for all the people that I am going to hurt and I am sorry for all the things that I have done, but I am done fighting and I am ready to give up. I want to go home, and this place is not home. **To my classmates**, I'm sorry; I should have tried harder to be social. **To my friend**, I'm sorry that I can't make you happier anymore. **To my best friends**,I'm sorry that I can be here for you anymore, I just can't live anymore. **To you, my love, Riku**, I'm sorry that I can't be with you anymore, I'm sorry that I am about to hurt you so much, but there is someone out there for you that is not me I was never meant to have the happiness that you gave me, I was never meant to have you at all to deserve someone so much more. **To myself**, I am doing something selfish for once, I am doing something for myself, I am giving up this life, I am going to take all the pain away and I am going to make everything numb. I am going to make this worthless feeling go away. I am going to stop this worthless try at life. I don't deserve to even have a chance anymore. I'm tired of this worthlessness. Goodbye to this sleepy town."

It was at this time that she felt the rain drops falling. Her ice blue eyes looked up to the sky and she saw that the sky was covered with dark gray clouds. Soon the rain started to poor out of the sky. Soon lightning was flashing all around in the sky and the thunder was rolling. A storm had come to Twilight Town.

Xion looked up to the sky at starred up at the rain, soon tears were falling down her face. Her ice blue eyes were letting out all the pain that she had held in. The pain of losing her parents the pain of the memories that she had lost the pain of her Godparents hating her. The pain of lying to her friends and to the only people that cared for her, The pain of knowing that everyone was going to be hurt by her. The pain of losing the ones that she loved.

The pain that hurt the most was that she was told that she had to kill the three of them or she had to get rid of herself. The pain of knowing that this was her last hour, that this could be her last moment. The pain of knowing that she is…. That she is….

With the tears falling down from her sadden and broken ice blue eyes the black haired teen took the last few steps that would end her life. She walked off the edge of the tower and she started to fall. But to tell the world the truth it didn't feel like falling it felt like flying. She was flying. Flying down to her death, but flying all the same.

As she flew to the ground more tears fell from her eyes but on her face was the widest smile that she has ever had. The feeling of flying was something that she had never felt before. With each foot that she flew to the ground she felt the pain of everything that had been in her life fly out of her, and though her tears still fell she felt lighter and happier as each painful thing flew out of her.

The pain of being the reason that her parents had died, The pain of not being good enough for her Godparents, The pain of being pointless and fake, the pain of lying to everyone that she loved and cared for, the pain of not being able to save herself, the pain of being lost, the pain of being a failure, the pain of all the sadness and anger that she held in, the pain of killing herself, the pain of all the hurt that she would be putting on her loved ones, the pain of knowing that she had to do this to save her friends, the pain of being…

* * *

><p><strong>And to herself: <strong>

**She's completely worthless …**

* * *

><p><em>The Pain of being Worthless!<em>

The next morning, Xion's friends woke up to find that, that night Xion had committed suicide. It was confirmed by a note that was found in her pocket, that the police had found when they took her body. For the truth, no one saw it coming. Only one man but this man will be unnamed for no one knew that he knew what was to come to this poor girl that had too much.

He class mates never saw this coming, they knew that she was an outsider with them, but they always thought that she was fine.

Her friends, well they were shocked, they always thought that she would be there to make the laugh. They always thought that she was happy and outgoing.

Her best friends, they cried for her in their own way. Weather it was lighting a whole forest on fire or if it was actually crying. They thought that she would always be there for them; they thought that she would be the crazy girl that they had so much fun with. They all thought that she was happy.

Her boyfriends, Riku, he wished that he had seen it coming and the breakdown that she had at his house the day before all made sense. He wished that he could have saved her. He wished that he could have done something. Forever in his heart he will have the guilt of not being able to save her. He always thought that she would be that amazing girl that he would marry. He always thought that she would be by his side. But now he was wrong and he will forever hold that to his heart.

Her family, well no one really knows what their reaction was because right after she died they quit their jobs and moved out of Twilight Town. It was rumored that they moved back to where they lived before. But the world knows that they fill guilty for treating her bad. They were supposed to take care of her but instead she went and joined her parents.

_Dear everyone,_

_I'm sorry that you had to find me this way. But this is the way that the things had to be. Please down give up your life and do whatever you can to make yourself happy, don't let go and don't do what I did. Please live and be happy for you. Promise me that you will never let anyone get in the way for your dream and that you will stand up for what you think is right and that you will never ever let anyone tell you that you can't do anything because you can if you put your mind to it. I love you all!_

_XOXO_

_*~Xion~*_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: so I got this from a like from Facebook. Yah I know. The like was:<strong>

**To her classmates:  
>She is a quiet girl who doesn't talk that much. <strong>

**To her friends:  
>She is a funny, outgoing girl that always makes them laugh.<strong>

**To her best friend: **  
><strong>She is a crazy, fun girl that's always there for her.<strong>

**To her boyfriend:  
>She is an amazing girl that he loves more than anything.<br>**

**And to herself: ****She's completely worthless…**

**I hope that if you have read the original that you find this one better than that one. I should be coming out with a rewrite of after a loss and a couple more one-shots that go along with this. I might make them all separate stories or I might make that all one big story with chapters. If you have one that you prefer more let me know. Anyways I hope that you liked this and please review if you see fit, and please be easy on me, anyways hope everyone as a good day/night. **

**-A-True-Balance**


	2. Why?

**This is the second part of my Worthless one-shot series, originally After a Loss was the second one-shot, but I decided to put them in order of when they happen. This is not a rewrite but a new one-shot. So I hope you like it. **

**I don't own anything.**

**Sorry for OOCness.**

**Why?**

**By A-True-Balance**

* * *

><p>The day looked like any other, but for the student body of Twilight High it was a day of mix feelings. Some people where sad and some people where angry, others were confused and some just wanted to know why it happened. There were rumors flying all around at the school of why one of the schools freshmen had committed suicide. Some thought that it was she was depressed other rumors went around that it happened because Riku broke up with her. Some say that Riku found out that she was secretly dating Roxas and that he made her jump.<p>

That said boy was not at school today to so the rumors had no one but some of his friends to tell them to "shut the hell up". The silver haired boy was not at school because he was home, he was sitting home alone beating himself up over the fact that he could not save her. He wanted to know why she jumped. He wanted to know what caused her to do something so drastic without telling anyone what was wrong.

He was the only one that was allowed by their parents to say home. The rest of the group was at school and trying their best to pay attention to what was happening in class. One girl with auburn hair was sitting in her English class. She was anywhere but in class mentally. She was thinking about one of her close friend. She was also one of the people wondering why. This girl, Kairi, was confused as to why Xion had jumped. What had she not told them anything if anything was wrong? Why had she not said anything?

Kairi felt tears in her eyes. She closed them and was fighting the tears. She had cried enough, right? The time for the tears to end had to come soon right? The pain had to stop soon right? The grieving had to end soon. Soon the auburn red haired girl felt a tear escaped her eyes, and soon more and more followed. She couldn't do it; she could not just sit here and act like nothing happened. So she did the first thing that came to her mind, she ran.

Kairi got up out of her seat and ran to the door and then out of it. Her teacher called after her, but she just kept running. She ran out of the school and to the field that they would always eat lunch at when the weather was warm. She ran and ran to the safety of that field. Half way into the field a few yards away from the spot that they would always sit at, she fell to her knees, tears still falling from her eyes. She started to crawl to the spot. When she reached the spot she collapsed on the ground. Not caring about her cloths.

_Why? God Damn it, why! _Kairi kept asking herself. _Why, Why, WHY?_

* * *

><p>He was sitting in her English class, he was watching her as she sat and just stared, blinking from time to time, and then he saw her eyes close and stay closes. And then he saw her first tear, and then her next and then he watched as they started to flow out of her eyes.<p>

He then watched as she got out of her chair and run out of the class. He heard the teacher yell after her. Then he saw the teacher sigh and continue on with the lesson. His eyes were still glued on the door, debating if he should run after her, or not, just as he was about to go after her, he saw him run out the door. Who was him well his name was Sora, and he was the closest friend to Kairi and he was also the one that held her heart.

He sighed and the put his head down on his desk. That was his last chance, His last chance to try and take her heart, to try and become important to her. His chance was over. And the only thing that he had to wonder was: Why? Why was everyone that he fell for taken right before his eyes? First it was her and then know it was Kairi, was he domed to he no one? Why?

* * *

><p>He was running as fast as he could, running to go and find her, though he knew in his heart that she was there, in that one spot, the field, the place that had so many memories for her. It was filed with all the memories that they had on nice warm days at school, even after school, they would go and hang out in that field beside the school. This was her favorite spot at school.<p>

When he got to the field he saw her lying on the ground. He ran faster to get to her. When he got to her he slid down to her. Her head turned to look at him and then she crawled into his arms. Tears still stained her cheeks. Her whole body shook. She was a wrack, but he didn't care. He still loved her the same. He wanted to tell her that but he would wait. Wait until it was time; wait until she was ready to move on.

Kairi, while was not the closest to Xion, she still did care about the girl strongly. All of them did. Xion was one of though girls that had a smile on her face, she tried to make the best of everything, that is what they thought, but know they were not sure anymore. Did they even know Xion? He would like to think so, he knew some ware in his heart that she cared for them much more then she let on. He didn't know what gave him this thought, or feeling, but he knew deep down in his heart. She did something that would protect them. And she would forever watch over them. She was a light that would never go out.

"Sora, why did she have to leave us?" Kairi whispered. She didn't know if he could hear her but she felt that she needed to ask. She needed to ask the questions that were going through her mind.

"Was she not happy?"

"Did she not care?"

Sora looked at the dark auburn haired girl. He replied "She was happy, she left because she had to. She left because it was her time. She left because she was protecting us. She had a reason."

"How do you know though, how do you knew Sora?"

"I can feel it in my heart. Kairi, don't forget her, she is watching over us and protecting us, she is our light."

Kairi lifted her head up to look into Sora's eyes. She loved them they were like an endless ocean or the sky on a sunny day. Bight and happy and loving. Yes, she did love him; she always had and always will.

"Our light?"

Sora took one of Kairi's hands and put it one his heart. "She is in our hearts, she is with us forever, the memories may or may not fade, but they will be with us forever. She is a light that will never go out."

"She is the light that will never stop shining; she is like the sun, looking over the Sea, the Sky, the Land, the Waves, the Rocks, the Fire, the Water, the Wind. She is like and angel watching over us."

"Exactly"

Kairi smiled at this, there were not more question, no more Whys? Everything was done and meant for a reason. She would tell him one day, one day when the sun is shining bright, so Xion would see and hear to news. Xion was gone, yes, but then again she was right next to her, to hold her hand and carry her when she was down. Xion was there new light, and she shined brighter than a thousand suns.

* * *

><p>A man was walking towards a building. It was all white. The inside looked exactly the same. White and plan. This man could feel fire in his heart; it was burning like a thousand suns. He had one question to ask the two men that would be in this house at this time of day. Why? That was the question that he had to ask. That and What The Hell Did You Do!<p>

The man, who had bright red hair, knocked at the door. When to door opened he saw a man with blue hair.

"Let me talk to the Superior."

"About?" The blue haired man asked emotionlessly.

"You know damn well what it's about!" The man yelled. The fire in his heart was growling larger and larger.

"You mean the puppet?" Another voice asked. A man with white hair walked to the door. "Come in Axel, but remember the one rule."

"She wasn't a puppet!"

"Saïx, you may leave."

"Superior?"

"Go."

The blue haired man walked out the door and closed it behind him. He walked away with questions whirling around in his head, about what was to come. But he knew that he would not have to worry, what happened to the Puppet, would never happen to him.

"Axel, come let's sit down." The Superior walked out of the white entry way and into an all-white room with a few white and gray couches. He sat at one and motioned for Axel to sit a crossed from him. Axel followed suit.

"So, you want to know the truth about the Puppet's death?"

Axel nodded, he didn't know that they had anything to do with it, but he did suspect.

"The Puppet was only a tool. You know the missions that you do for us, she was only needed to do the mission that she was assigned, and when a mission arose, she told us that she would not do it. It was then that I gave her the offers, do the mission, jump or be killed. The tool chose to jump. That is all that there is to it."

"Why, are all that we are to you are tools?" Axel asked with a fiery voice. He was absolutely livid. The fire in his heart was about to explode. He almost felled like ticking time bomb

"In a way yes"

"So once we stop our purpose that you give us, you just end us?"

"Yes."

"Who gave you the damn right to play God?"

"You all did. I am your God, and that is the way that it is to be, you are dismissed."

"What was her mission?"

"Dismissed."

"Tell ME!"

"Dismissed Axel!"

* * *

><p>Xion was falling, falling fast. She was in the darkness that she thought that she would live in forever. As she was falling she soon found light, and soon she was wrapped in this white light. The light felt warm and comforting and happy. <em>This is what my life should have been like, not just bits and pieces but all of it. <em>

Xion found herself standing. All around her was a white light. She looked down and what she was standing on and she found that it was a black star stained glass platform. On it were other stars all or different colors. Reds, blues, greens, pinks, oranges, whites, grays, purples, and most of all yellows. The yellows stars shined like the stars in the middle of the night. Off of them it looked as if light was radiating off of them. She smiled at the stars all of them, each other the colors represented someone she knew and cared about, though she didn't know who the purple stood for. But she didn't let her mind worry too much about it because she heard footsteps.

She lifted her head to look at who was walking towards her and when her eyes landed on the two people she felt tears in her eyes. Standing before her was a women that look almost exactly like her, black hair and blue eyes. Next to this woman was a man with black hair and green eyes.

Standing before her were her parents. Tears formed in her eyes and soon they started to spill from her eyes and fall down her face.

"Mom, Dad?" Xion asked quietly.

"Xion" the women said. She opened her arms out to the black haired girl.

"Mom!" Xion yelled as she ran into her mother for the first time in what seemed like forever. She was embraced in a hug and she cried in her mother's arms.

"Why did you leave me, why did you go, why couldn't you have said with me. Why did you have to die?" Xion yelled into her mother's body as she cried in her mother's neck.

"We would not have left if we had the choice, we would have stayed with you if we could. We would have lived with you so you could have had you happy ending. That boy made you so happy; you were not meant to do what you did. But you know what Xion, I'm proud of you." Her mother said.

"Why? Why would you be proud of me, I killed myself." Xion said and she winced at how bad that sounded.

"We are proud of the chose you made; most of the people would have done your mission rather then to do what you did." Xion's father spoke for the first time.

"You have a heart of a thousand suns that shine brighter than any star" The black haired women, Xion's mother, told her. "You are the light that will never fade for your friends. You are there angel, you will watch over them and you will always be with them. You are in their hearts. Especially his, he needs you more now than he ever did before. You are a star that shines brighter than a thousand suns."

"But to be that, you have to let your anger and you sadness go, no more crying and no more anger, let your light shine and don't fall into the darkness. But remember this, that darkness is not bad, just as the light is not good. If you want to be the best that you can be, learn to forgive but never forget. Hold no anger and hold no fear. Be happy, but don't think that you can't be sad, because that thing about us, about humans, is that we are given all the emotions that we have because we have people that give us there emotions, we have memories that give us the feelings of sadness, anger, hatred, and happiness." Xion's father spoke once more.

"Why were you never there? Why did you never come to me when I called, when I cried and when I needed you?"

Xion's mother was the one that answered this string of whys. "We were always with you, when you were crying, we were crying, when you were smiling, we were smiling with you, we were always with you, that is why we are here, we are with you because we are a part of you in a way, every person that you meet, every person that you see, they shape you to who you are and they all make you the wonderful person that you today."

"They have made you into this strong person that gave her life for the people that she loves." Xion's father finished.

* * *

><p>"I am going nowhere until you tell me what her mission was!" Axel yelled at his superior. He didn't care about respect anymore; he didn't care about anything but why Xion was died. He wanted to know why. And he wanted to know now!<p>

"Do you really want to know what her mission was Axel? Do you really want to know why she is died; do you really want to know way?"

"Yes, that is what I have been saying for the past freakin hour!"

"I have a question for you, are you willing to answer?"

"Just ask the damn question"

"Did you know that she wanted to die? Did you see the pain in her eyes; did you feel the sadness that surrounded her? Did you at all think that maybe she really did want to die?"

Axel was speechless; did she really want to die? But why if it was true…

"That's all a lie…" Axel chocked out.

Xemnas brock out in a laugh, and emotionless laugh, Axels comment struck him as funny, almost too funny.

"You really didn't know her that well did you, did you know what her home life was like. That her parents are died, they died when she was younger. She wanted to die Axel, that is anything but a lie."

Axel just looked at him, she… she wanted… she wanted to die…?

"How do you know all this?" He asked.

"The town keeps records on everyone that enters the town and lives here, it is really nifty when you want to get back at someone or you want to know just a little more about the person that you have to take out, you should know about that Axel, where do you think all the facts about the people come from? That we just know about it?"

Axel just stared at his superior, what had he gotten him, Roxas, and Xion into? What had Saïx gotten him into? Yes he had known Roxas and Xion since he was a child, but he also knew Saïx, but that was a different story that he was going to get into.

"So you really want to know about Xion's last and final mission? If I tell you, you have to remember that one pesky little rule that we have here, once told a mission, you can't tell a sole, or else…"

Axel knew the rule, he knew it well… they had an older member, his name was Ansem, he spilled about a mission and then he disappeared, no one knew what happened to him.

"I now the rule, now tell me."

* * *

><p>A week had pasted since Kairi had ran out of her English class, ever since that day the sky had been cloud and gray, no rain had fallen, that made her happy, she hoped that the sun would come out so she could look up at the sun and the stars, and after that one eventful day, she made a promise that on the next sunny day should you tell Sora that she loved him. She wanted to tell him so Xion could see, she didn't really know why, but she felt that Xion would want to see that they were moving on and that they still remember her, they were going to forgive and never forget.<p>

That morning that Kairi woke up the sky was still cloudy and gray, but after school the sky was clearing up. _Todays the day!_

Kairi was nervous but she knew that she could do it; she knew that she could tell him that she loved him.

_You can do it Kairi, I believe in you._ A voice whispered in her ear as she walked out of the school. A smile formed on her mouth. It's true; Xion was the sun now, the sun, which would mean that she was the stars because the sun was a star.

"Hey!" Kairi heard a voice, she turned over to see Sora running towards her, and he had a smile on his face like he always did. The smile was contagious. Her smile formed into an even bigger one.

"Can we talk?" Both of them said it at the same time.

"You go first." They said it at the same time again.

Kairi felt a blush form on her face. She was nervous but she was also exited. She was going to tell him! She was going to do it!

"You can go first Kairi." Sora said with a smile.

"Sora, I wanted to tell you that… That…" Her voice closed up on her. Why could she not say it… Why?

"Do you want me to go first Kai?" The brown haired boy asked her.

"Sure…" she said, she was a little disappointed that she couldn't say it. She really wanted to. She really really did.

"Would you go out with me?" He asked her fast, his hands were behind his head in a way that showed that he himself was nervous and embarrassed.

Kairi stood there speechless; he wanted to go out with her? He really wanted to go out with her.

"So would you?" A blush started to creep up on his face, would she say no?

Kairi did the first thing that crossed her mind. She ran at him and hugged him. "I would love to." A wide smile formed on her face. _Thank you Xion!_

"I love you Sora."

* * *

><p>Xion stood and watched them from her stain glass star. A smile was on her face. Sora and Kairi were now following their destiny. They would be happy together. Xion then looked over to her right, her parents were long gone, but she was happy, she took their advice to heart. And she was going to do what she could to make her friends happy.<p>

She knew now that Axel knew what happened to her, he knew the truth, but she knew that the secret was safe with him. She kinda wished that she could have told him, but what was done was done. She looked over to her left where she was a silver haired boy; he was still asleep finding that easier to handle the pain that she had put him in.

She wanted over to him and then his eyes flew open. They almost looked right through her.

"Don't be sad Riku, Please be happy again."

She walked over and gave him a hug, knowing that he would never know what she was doing, but it didn't matter. She was going to be his angle just like she was going to be everyone else's angle.

Next her attention turned to a small blond haired girl that was crying by herself in her room. The sound of yelling filled Xion's ears, she knew that it was the blond haired girl's parents. Naminé was the next person that she was going to help. And right now she needed her more than Riku did.

"I love you Riku but right now I need to help Naminé"

* * *

><p>"I need to help Naminé" that was the only thing that he remember from his dream. But he knew in his heart that he had been dreaming about Xion and that she need to help Naminé, he would help her as well, he would help Xion anyway he could.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

**Three months later… Sorry that it took so long for an update. I hope that you would still read it. I have decided that I'm going to make it all one longish one-stop story. I have about three more one-shots in mind, but I don't know how long it will take me to get everything out. I hope that everyone likes it; I wish that it was a little longer, but I don't really have anything else to put in it. I was thinking about putting one more part with Axel in it because I found it kinda fun to right a very angry character. I also liked writing Xion's parent because I got to make them wise-like. I think though that I Made Xemnas a little OOC, but I hope that it's not too bad. Anyways I hope that nothing was too bad. Please let me know what you think of it. Hope everyone has a good Day/Night.**

**-A-True-Balance**


	3. Changing

**A Rewrite of After A Loss, but with a name change. **

**I do not own anything. **

**Sorry for OOCness.**

**Changing:**

**A-True-Balance**

* * *

><p>Time has passed slowly for one blond haired teen age girl. The nights went on endlessly and she felt like she was trapped, trapped in oblivion. She could not find her way out of what she was in. The halls were all the same and the emotions were numbing. She felt completely lost.<p>

And that is how she got where she was now and that is how she is where she is now, remembering what she wishes would go away and hearing the sound of it all going wrong. The voices were too much for her, so she ran and that is how she got here, to this place, filled with so many memories all written on the walls. And how the rain and tears were falling down and how she was completely alone.

The way she got here was one that she knew all too well; this day had lived out too much for her. Everything was falling apart and she didn't know where to run so she came to the place that she was at now.

The events of the day filled her head.

* * *

><p>The blond haired girl had been sitting in her room staring at the blank piece of paper that was in front of her. Her hand was holding a pencil. Just a normal pencil, she had been staring and the piece of paper for days now, not strait obviously because she had school and other things. It had been a year since she had drawn anything. The girl flipped to the page that was before this drawling. It had a picture that haunted the poor girl, and she knew that it would probably haunt her for the rest of her life. It had todays dates, but with last year's year.<p>

Today was a Sunday, and it marked the one year anniversary for the worst day that had ever happened to the blond haired girl.

The blond haired girls mind started to wonder to the event and what that day meant to her. It was the day that her best friends had died. It has her death day and also her birthday. Why did her friends have to go? That was a question that always filled her mind. Why had she done the thing that she stopped her blond haired friend from doing. It was today that her best friends, Xion, had jumped of the clock tower in their town and killed herself.

She just didn't understand why, no one really did though, no one knew why. The blond always remember that black haired girl with a smile on her face and she had never seen her friend cry. It was this that made the girl loss her inspiration. She lost everything when Xion killed herself. Her whole world shattered. Everything was blurry and broken. Nothing made since to her anymore. She didn't talk much anymore. She only really talked to Riku and Roxas. From time to time Kairi, and Axel, but that was about it.

There was something about Sora, that made her turn away, she though that it was his eyes, they just reminder her so much of Xion, though Roxas's eyes did to, but this was Roxas that she was talking about. She could never stop talking to him, he knew her to well to let her stop talking to him anyways.

She did feel bad that she didn't talk to Sora anymore, but she knew that he understood. She knew that he understood her more that she liked to know, even thought he was a little of an 'air head' as Riku would put it, he was a smart boy.

Everything that has happened in the past two years made her just so tired, not really physically but mentally, she just felt that she had no more energy. It was about two years ago that her parents started fighting and it was only about a year ago since they announced to her that they were getting a divorce. The divorce had been canceled though when Xion died, they wanted to stay together for her.

And that was the reason that almost every day she heard the fighting and the yelling and the throwing of objects.

The blond wished that it was like it was two years ago. Her parents were happy and Xion was happy, at least she acted that way. Xion was still here and her parents loved each other and her. That was what the years before December 18th 2010 meant to her.

The blond wanted for her life to stop, she wanted sleep, and she wanted everything to just go away. She didn't have the heart now to do what she almost did not December 18th. Xion had stopper her from doing that she was about to do, Xion saved her. But not Xion's gone and she was never coming back. Her heart had stopped beating of January 15th 2011.

January 15th 2011.

The blond haired girl, Naminé, stood up stood up abruptly and slammed her hands down on the desk that she was sitting at. She hated everything right now, she hated that she wanted to die and she hated that she almost killed herself. She hated most though, was that Xion killed herself, and that she wanted to leave them. She hated that everything was changing and that everything was moving so fast but yet so slow. She just wished that everything that was changing would stop. Why couldn't life just stop moving?

Naminé moved the chair that she was sitting on out of her way and walked over to her closet. Her room that had once had so many different pictures and frames was now empty. She had moved everything away from where she lived and into a place that she spent most of her time at. Her secret place.

On her way to the closet she pasted a mirror; it showed what she already knew. She looked tried and broken. She was in a white skirt and a light yellow tank top.

When she reached the closet she pulled out a white sweatshirt and put it on over her head. She walked over to her desk to grab her I-pod and her cellphone. After these things were in her pocket, she walked out of her room and down the hall. The sound of her parents yelling filled her ears louder. Then the sound of skin on skin filled her ears. She winced. This was a sound that she did hear from time to time, but it was not something that she was ever going to get used to.

Naminé walked down the stairs and into the front room, her parents were thankfully in the kitchen. She yelled at to them she was going out. No reply to her came, her parent's just kept yelling at each other. She walked out her front door.

She put her ear buds in and started to walk around town. She had no place in mind of where she wanted to go, she just listened to the music that was playing, but she was not really paying attention to what was playing at the same time. She was in autopilot, just walking around town with no place in mind.

When her feet stopped walking she found herself at the hole in the wall that led to the forest. She walked over the wall and into the forest. She walked to the middle of the forest. She looked around at the trees, and a question came to her. _How long had they been like this? For tens, hundreds, thousands of years, why can't we be like this? Standing still, never changing, never going anywhere. Why do we have to change? Why is the world filled with so much change, why can't we all stop changing?_

She continued to walk through the woods until she came to the clearing, there standing in front of her was the mansion, or as she would call it, her secret place. At first though it was not her secret place, it was shared with Sora, Kairi, and Riku as well. They all found it together.

It was when they were seven years old, they were playing in Sora's backyard and then they decided to go out and explore the town without their parents. They ran around the town just having fun and living in the peace that you get when your seven years old. It was her that actually found the hole in the wall. She called out to everyone and it was Sora's idea to go and look inside. They wondered though the woods and then Kairi found a light, and she led them to the old mansion.

They explored the old mansion and had fun. Naminé herself found the old white room and she, in her mind, claimed it as her. After that it was getting dark out and they four of them went home. When they got home they were in so much trouble with Sora's mother, she was furious. After that day, the four of them would always sneak out and go and hang out at the mansion, but as they got older, and meet new people, they started to come less and less, she was the only one who actually came to the mansion on a regular basses anymore.

Naminé stared at the gate that led to the mansion. She walked over to the gates that put her hands on the lock, she pushed lightly and they swung open. She walked to the front door and opened it. The smell of dust filled her senses, and she walked over to the only staircase that was in tacked and walked up it, she walked into the white room. On the walls were all the pictures that she had drawn. She moved them her so she would only see them when she wanted to.

The drawings were filled with happier times for the blond. Some of the pictures were good and others were bad, but they were still filled with happiness. The walls were filled with them, all around the plane white room, which had only a table and a chair, were filled with drawling, and plies of paper.

She looked around at some of the pictures. There were pictures of all of them when they meet, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, her, Riku, Axel and Xion. Then there was one of Sora and Kairi sitting next to each other, when they were twelve. Another one was of Xion, Axel, and Roxas, in the organization Coats.

That was one thing that Naminé never understood, why did they join the organization? Why did they want to be in a gang? That was something that none of them ever really talked about. It was one of their secrets.

When Naminé stopped walking she was standing in front of her favorite picture, it was a picture of Xion and Riku, it was a simple one. Riku was in a black suit and Xion was in a black dress. They were holding hands and that was it. It was so simple, but it was Naminé's best work.

She use to have this picture in her room, but once Xion died she moved it, for two reason, one she could no longer stand to look at it all the time, and two, it hurt Riku. He as well could no longer stand to look at it, and she didn't want to hurt him.

Naminé and Riku were close and they became closer after Xion died, they were like brother and sister almost. Riku started to take care of her once Xion died; he promised that he would take care of her and protect her. He had also said it when they were younger, but it had been so long ago that the both of them had forgotten.

She also promised to take care of him, but in a different way, she would be his secret keeper. She was the only who knew that he had shed a few tears after Xion's death, she had seen the few tears and it was all she needed to see to show that he was heartbroken and that he felt guilty. He felt guilty that he could not save her for herself. Naminé had tried to tell him that it was not his fault, but he didn't listen to her about that.

He cried more after the shook ware off, and then he denied everything saying that she moved away without saying goodbye because it hurt her too much to say. He believed this for a few weeks and then final it all sank in and he broke. He died with Xion on some levels. He became more stoic and silent, he talked less and became cold. He was no longer the happy care free boy that he was a few months before.

_None of us really are anymore. _Naminé thought. _From Xion's death we have all change, but is it for the good or the bad? _

A tear formed in Naminé's eye. And slowly slid down her face and it landed on the floor. No sound was made for a moment and then the thunder and lightning came. The rain started to fall and then a scream escaped Naminé's lips. She flew under the table and started to cry. She pulled herself into a ball and cried more.

From where she was under the table she could see the curtains dance in the wind and the bright blue light of the lightning that flashed outside. The thunder rolled and the wind whistled and the lightning flashed. With ever sound of thunder the blond haired girl jumped. Another screamed escaped her lips as more thunder rolled.

She could no longer stand the thunder and the lightning; it was that way the night that Xion jumped. The night that Xion jumped Naminé could not sleep a wink. And in the morning she understood why. She remembers that morning all too well, she remembers that day all too well. Well most of it, some of it she blocked out. Some of the pictures were too much for her. The event of that day filled her head and more tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

><p>The sound of the phone made Naminé get up out of bed, the night before she had slept not even a wink it felt like, he parents were not home, her mother was at one of her friend's house, trying to stay away from Naminé's father, who was probably passed out at one of his friend's house. Her parents did that now a days, left her home all alone, it was something that she grew used to fast.<p>

She ran to the phone to go and answer it. It was Xion's mother on the other line.

"Hello? Naminé have you seen Xion? I work up and she was gone."

"No I haven't, I'm sorry." She told Xion mother thinking that she had probably going out with her gang last night to do something, whatever it is that they do.

"Are you sure?" Xion's mother was getting frantic now.

_Xion where are you?_ Naminé thought. "I'm sorry; I can go and look for her if you want me to. You should call the others; see if they've seen her."

"Thank you" was all Xion's mother said before hanging up.

Naminé ran back to her room and grabbed her clothes for the day which consisted of a pair of jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. She put them on fast, not worrying about the fact that she hadn't taken a shower and grabbed her cellphone and ran to get a pair of ten-a-shoes on. She ran out of her house and down the street.

_Xion where are you?_

* * *

><p>The sound of her Cellphone ringing snapped her out of her trance. The ringtone was Roxas's. She moved her hand go grab it.<p>

"Hello," she answered softly, fear stained her voice.

"Naminé, where are you, are you ok?"

"I'm at the old mansion and …. I'm… I'm scared." Naminé answered truthfully. Roxas knew of her fear of thunderstorms. The first one that happened after Xion's death she was with Riku and Roxas, when the thunder sounded she jumped and screamed. Roxas and Riku comforted her. They protected her and that was how she got through the storm.

The first one anyways, other storms she would stand it out alone, but almost always either Roxas or Riku would call her to see if she was alright. If they couldn't get to her house then they would stay on the phone with her. She didn't know why but being with either of them made the storm easier to handle.

"I'll be there soon," was all he said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>And that is how the blond haired girl got where she was. She was alone, scared and trapped, the events of that one day filled her head and she wished that she could get it out of her head. She was alone in oblivion, trapped with no way out. There was nothing she could do, she didn't want to reply the event over and over, but it was all that was flashing though her mind.<p>

More lightning flashed and she screamed again. Tears were pouring out of her eyes.

_When will the pain end, please let it change into something else, anything else. Let me out, let me go back, let me stop remembering!_

* * *

><p><em>Where could Xion be, where would she hide? The old Mansion? No that's my secret place. Where would Xion hide? … The Clock Tower? The Clock Tower!<em>

And that was where Naminé started to run to. It was not that far of a run from her house, it was not something that she would normally do, but adrenalin was pumping in her body. The blond haired girl's brain was in over drive trying to think of other places if she wasn't there.

When Naminé got to the base of the clock tower, she saw something that terrified her. _No! _Standing at the base of the Clock tower was a crowd of people, policemen and paramedics. Naminé ran through, pushing at people and fighting her way to the front. When she got to the front she stopped in her tracks.

_No! Please, NO! No no no! Please God no!_

There on the ground was a pile of black and red. Naminé ran passed the yellow tape that was surrounding the scene. As she got closer to the black and red pile the more and more it resembled Xion. When she got to the body her worst fear was confirmed, there lying in a pool of her own blood was Xion, Died.

"XION!" The blond haired girl scream, and fell to the ground. She crawled the rest of the way over to the died girl and pulled her into her arms. Tears poured from her eyes. _Xion…_

The blond kept saying her died friends name over and over, that was all she could do, just say 'Xion'.

"Hey! Girl what are you doing her? You're not meant to be in this area, it's restricted!" A man yelled at her. He went to go and take her behind the yellow tape but when he was about to touch her she screamed at him.

"Get away from us, leave us alone! Just go away!"

When he graded her arm she started to thrash and tried to get away from the man's grip but all of a sudden she just stopped trying to get away. He dragged her away from Xion's bloody body and started to ask her question. "Do you know her?" "Is this girl your friend?" "Do you know how she died?" and other questions that Naminé just could not process. Naminé just sat on the ground numb. The only sound she made was the sobs that came from her crying.

The day continued with people coming and going and as the day progress it was found out that it was Xion and that she had committed suicide. More of the group came and they all sat down on the ground and hugged each other and cried. Riku was not with them, nether was Axel, when they found out, they had left right away. Naminé knew that Riku went to handle what had happened on his own, as did Axel, Axel lite things on fire and Riku through a violent tantrum. Roxas cried a few tears and Kairi just held on to Sora for dear life, her, herself, didn't let anyone touch her she just lied on the ground and cried.

* * *

><p>When Roxas got to the old mansion and into the room that he knew that Naminé would be in, he saw her in a fit, crying and sodding and screaming. She was yelling out Xion's name. Her eyes were closed and she was shaking. He ran to her under the table and pulled her into a hug. He held her and let her cry.<p>

He looked down at the girl that meant the most to him in the whole world in this state and he could feel his heart breaking. He loved this girl since the day he met her, and here she was in a heart breaking fit, she was depressed he knew that, anyone that could not see that was blind.

He and Riku had talked about it a lot on the thunderstorms that she would be with the both of them; she would always fall asleep after she cried for about an hour or two. They wanted her to get help, but the only way for her to get help was to admit that she was depressed.

Naminé's eyes flew open after the events of that one faithful day replayed in her mind, and she felt arms around her. She looked up to see Roxas holding her in his lap. More tears pooled in her eyes and she continued to cry. Her fit was not going to stop anytime soon, she knew that, they never did. She buried her face in Roxas's chest and continued to cry.

She cried harder as she remembered all the good times that she had with Xion, and how she saved her and how they would laugh together and how she met Roxas because of her. Xion was really her best friends, while yes she was close to Kairi and everyone else but Xion was at the top, and now it was Roxas, He was her rock now. She cried harder and harder.

Roxas looked down at the girl as her eyes flew open and he saw more tears fall. She moved to put her face in his chest and she cried more. He kept telling her that it was ok, and that it was ok to cry and to let it all out. _Tell her Roxas, Tell her how you feel!_

"Thank you." Naminé Whispered.

"What for?" Roxas asked softly.

_Roxas you have to tell Naminé how you feel, if you don't it will be too late; she is not going to wait forever._

"For being with me, for always being with me." Naminé sobbed out again. Naminé owed so much to Roxas, she was so lucky to have him. She knew this well. Just being around him makes the pain easier. He just made her so happy. Just being in his embrace could make her calm down, and that is when was happening now. Her body was not shacking so much and her crying had slowed down. Her breathing was coming down back to normal. She was relaxing into his arms.

"I'll always be here for you Nami, Why wouldn't I? I love you."

"You… You love me?" The blond haired girl asked. _How could someone like Roxas love someone like me? He is so perfect and I am such a mess. _

"Yes I do Silly."

Roxas had made up his mind; he was going to tell Naminé how he felt. He was going to pour his heart out to her. Even if she rejected him, he would still feel the accomplishment in his heart. He was going to do what Xion told him long ago, she told him that "_Roxas you have to tell Naminé how you feel, if you don't it will be too late; she is not going to wait forever."_

And that is what he was going to do, he would not let her go without telling her how he felt and that is what he was going to do.

"You're beautiful and wonderful and you make me feel alive in ways that I have never felt before. I thought I was alive then but now I feel so much more, I feel like I've been reborn. I feel like I have a meaning to live."

Naminé was silent for a while the only sound was the sound from the storm that no longer seamed to affect her. She was still crying, but for a different reason, she had someone that loved her. She had someone that wanted her. She knew that Riku loved her like a sister and she knew that all her friends cared for her. But at home no one ever cared where she went, what she did and if she was hurt, she didn't know how many times that she cried alone in her room and no one would come in and see if she was ok, like they did when her parents actually loved each other. _He loves me know, but what about in a month, in a year or in ten years, if anything that I have learned from the past year is that people change, I don't want to lose anything more. I don't want to loss anyone else. _

_I don't want anything to change anymore._

_Should I have told her? What if she doesn't love me back, what if she only sees me as a friend, what if I ruined are friendship. Please Xion, let her love me!_

Naminé thought once more before she said anything to Roxas. She thought about what Xion had told her. _Live and never regret anything, live and never regret the memories you have because they are what make you who you are. Don't fear change because sometimes you need change, change is not a bad thing; it are something that must happen before anything else can happen. To grow into a beautiful butterfly, you must first be a caterpillar and then become a cocoon and change yourself to become the best that you can be. You are a cocoon right now dear Naminé let yourself change so you can become a beautiful butterfly. _

"I… I…. I love you to Roxas." Naminé whispered so quietly that Roxas almost didn't catch it. She knew that Roxas loved her now; she knew that because she felt it in her heart. He may not love her in a month or in a year or in ten years, but he loved her know and she knew that she loved him now. They loved each other now and that is all that mattered.

About ten minutes after Naminé told Roxas that she loved him she drifted off into a quiet and peaceful sleep. It was the best sleep that she had had in a long time. She hadn't slept this good since about two years ago, when everything was happy and fine for her.

It was that day that Naminé learned that change will always happen that there is nothing that you can do to stop it, but change is not a bad thing, change is life and it helps you become a beautiful butterfly. She also learned that there really is love in the world, real true love that will never die. This kind of love is hard to find but when you find it you can feel it in your heart.

Roxas held Naminé until the storm final ended and when it did he shook her awake and told her that they needed to get home before anyone started to worry, even though he knew that it was well past the time they should be out.

They walked out of the mansion hand in hand. Roxas walked Naminé home in the cloudy night with a soft smile on his face. He loved someone that was beautiful and wonderful in heart and soul, and she loved him back.

Roxas knew in his mind and heart that there was an angel at play, and he swore that it was Xion. Roxas looked up and the now clearing night sky to see stars shining down on then. One of those starts is Xion; he knew that in his heart.

* * *

><p>The two got to Naminé's house at about midnight. There were no lights on and when Naminé walked through the door she found that no one was home. Her smile fell for a few moments and then it returned to her face. An idea came to her mind.<p>

"Could I go over to your house of the night?"

"Sure Nami." Roxas said with a smile on his face.

"I'll be right back." And then she was running up her stairs and into her room. She went over to her desk where she had left her sketch pad open. She grabbed her colored pencil and started to drawl. She drew her and Roxas holding hands and over then was a smiling Xion. Naminé knew that she was now happy because Xion had help her somehow, she had Roxas because of her and she could now smile because of her, Xion helped her change into a beautiful butterfly.

After she was done with the picture she grabbed a pair of her pajamas and her school uniform and walked out of her room and shut the door behind her. She walked down the stairs and into the arms of the boy that she loved. The two of them walked out of the house and closed the door behind them.

Naminé looked up and the now clear sky and smiled.

"What are you smiling at" Roxas asked.

"Oh it's nothing really; I was just hoping that Xion is happy where she is in the sky."

Roxas lifted his head and looked up at the sky and smiled as well. "I'm sure that if she is not happy now she will find her happiness soon."

* * *

><p>A black haired girl was smiling down at the two blonds that were walking down the street holding hands. When the blond haired girl lifted her head up to the sky and smiled at her she smiled back, even though she knew that she could not see her.<p>

"Oh it's nothing really; I was just hoping that Xion is happy where she is in the sky."

"I'm sure that if she is not happy now she will find her happiness soon."

"I am happy, so don't worry." She replied back to the two blonds even though she knew once again they could not hear her. She continued to smile at them. She was happy that they were happy. She would no longer have to see Naminé cry every night and she would no longer have to see Roxas's heart breaking.

Her friends were happy. Sora and Kairi were together and now Roxas and Naminé were together, everyone was making their way to be happy. She still didn't know what she was going to do about Axel, but she knew somewhere in her heart that she would not have to worry about him, and that, in its-self, scared her.

All that was really left was a silver haired boy. She lifted her head to see said silver head boy standing a few feet away from her. She knew that he was not really with her but she walked over to him anyways and gave him a hug anyways.

"I'm sorry Riku, but I had to go, I could no longer be on earth. I could no longer endanger the people that I loved. Please if you can hear me, there is someone out there for you. You don't have to worry about that. There is going to be someone that will love you more than I ever could. She is out there waiting for you to find her. You just have to open your eyes to see her. You have to move on but please, promise me that you won't forget me."

Xion then walked away from her former love and she walked down a road that appeared out of nowhere. It was time that she stopped lingering and actually went to the real light that was waiting for her. She walked forward. She knew that she could come back if she needed to, but for now she had two people that she needed to see. A tear formed in her eye and fell as she was wrapped in a white light.

* * *

><p>"Please, promise me that you won't forget me."<p>

"I promise" the silver haired boy, Riku, said in a soft whisper, and then he too disappeared in a white light to wake in his bed in his room. He had a soft smile on his face, "How could I ever forget you Xion?" with that the boy went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is a Rewrite of After a loss with a name change. I hope that you like this, and yes it is out really soon compared to the other one. And I apologize still on that. I think that this one is out faster because it was a rewrite. So anyways I have one more one-shot for this four-shot series and then I think that I'll be done. This is a new one-shot that I have only a few ideas for so I don't know how long it will take me to get it out, but anyways I hoped that you liked this and I hope that you will let me know what you think of it. Anyways again sorry for the OOC for the people that hate it. Have a good DayNight**

**-A-True-Balance**


	4. Goodbye

**Goodbye:**

**By A-True-Balance**

The night was clear and cold. There was no wind blowing. Not a cloud was in the sky. The stars lite the night sky along with the full moon, well, an almost full moon, it was one of those moons that looked like it was full but really it would be the next day. It was the middle of the winter, January 17th 2014 to be exact. The weather was strange for this day because for the last three years it was always storming out. The storm was a thunder and lightning storm.

A silver haired boy was walking up a long set of stairs. These stairs lead the way to the top of the clock tower in his town, Twilight Town. This boy's, well a young man now for he was eighteen, mind was blank but full of thoughts. This day was special to him. This day was bittersweet. This was the third anniversary of Her death, and also Her eighteenth birthday. Very bittersweet. More bitter then sweet though.

When he reached the top of the stairs he walked out onto the ledge. The town was dark and almost peaceful looking. The boy stood on the ledge and stared out at the town and the black sky.

* * *

><p>A black haired girl that looked to about the age of fifteen was standing at the entry to the ledge that the silver haired man was standing at. She had a sad smile in her face. She hurt for the young man so much. She loved him, still and forever would, but she knew that he needed to move on. It was time. He was an adult and he was needed somewhere else. He was needed to do his part in the world. He was needed to go out there and live. He was not meant to be locked in this small town. He was meant to go and explore the world that was out there.<p>

The black haired girl took a few steps towards him and then she whispered his name "Riku…"

* * *

><p>The silver haired man, Riku, looked out up at the sky. Thoughts of her filled his mind. And he felt his heart ack. He missed her, he really did. She was someone special to him, and she reminded him of his happy childhood. He let out a small sigh.<p>

Why did she have to leave? Everyone had asked that question in his group of friends. He knew that they did, they tried not to talk about her when he was around, but he could hear the whispers and the looks of concern that were written on his friends faces.

At school he got hate stares and pity stares. He got stares from everyone. He even had the nerve of a girl to ask him about right after She died. He turned her down, and looking back it was a mean turn down, but what she did to him was almost meaner. He didn't care though. He stopped caring about a lot of things. He cared about his friends and his mother. That was it.

Everyone else he stopped even trying to say anything. That always made of awkward school projects, but after a while his teachers would group him with his friends or let him do the work on his own. Mostly on his own and because of that he had grown smarter and more intelligent.

But no matter how much intelligence that he gained he could never figure out the easiest question, and that was what made Her so sad that she wanted to kill herself? What made her go over the very edge that he was standing on? What made her say goodbye? Why didn't she tell him Goodbye?

"Riku…"

The silver haired boy jumped and soon found himself falling. But then he felt something grab his wrist and pulling him up. He turned to the person that had made him fall of the Clock Tower but also his savior. This person was short with a black organization cloak on. It was there old cloak.

"Who are you." he asked the stranger.

"Hehe… You don't remember me Riku?" the voice, a young teen girl's voice, said.

He stared at the figure for a while, it couldn't be. He had to be dreaming or hallucinating. It couldn't be her!

"I don't even get a thank you? I mean I did save your life." She said again, in a teasing tone.

"Xion!" he asked breathless, how could she be here?

"Yes, it's me." She said in a more sad tone. "But not the real me… but that doesn't matter, I came here to talk to you about something. And I only have a little time though."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain. But you have to wait, you have to let me tell you something, and please listen, don't just ignore it, please…"

"I would never ignore you…"

"I'm now, but I have to tell you things that you're not going to like, I have to tell you things that you needed to here."

"Ok…"

Xion was quiet for a while, how would she tell him, how you she tell him that he had to let her go, that he had to move on and that he had to go. How could she tell him all of these things, when she didn't want them to happen herself? How could she break his heart again? How could she shatter his heart again, how could she tell him goodbye again. Could he take in? _Of course he could, he's strong. _

"Riku… look…" Xion froze up, how could she say it?

She sighed and began again. "Riku... You have to move on, you have to stop this nonsense and you have to let me go, I'm died, in reality I should not be able to do this, but because you refuse to let me go, I can still talk to you and I can still see you. You don't have to forget me, but you do have to let me go and move on with your life. You need to let me sleep. Let this dream end."

To say this hurt Xion, this hurt her so much, she felt like tears were going to poor out of her eyes. She could see the pain in his eyes. His face was unreadable, but his eyes were not. The pools of aqua were filled with shattered glass. Cracks were in them and they hurt to look at but Xion could not look away from them, they captivated her, they always captivated her.

"I can't… how can I let go of the guilt, I could have stopped you from jumping, I could have made you happy I could have done something to save your life, I could have done anything! I don't deserve any happiness. I let you die." Riku said with sadness in his voice.

How could he be happy when he could not save the one that he loved? He couldn't save her, how could he live with the fact that he could have said something to make her not go. He held her while she cried that night, he held her while she was in so much pain and he could do nothing to help her. He could do nothing but sit there and hold her, wishing that he could make the tears go away.

"You didn't let me die, I chose to die. It was my chose. You have done nothing wrong. If anything you did everything right. You were there for me when I cried and you were always there to make me smile. You were the light of my day, you and everyone else, but you shined the brightest in my black night of nothingness. You shined the brightest. You did so much better than my step parents." Xion spoke sadly.

A single tear fell from Xion's left eye; it fell and landed off the edge of the clock tower. She didn't remember walking to the edge to look over at the town that she once lived in. It looked so peaceful. Had everyone but her friends really forgotten that night that everything went wrong for her friends? Was she that easy to be forgotten?

"You made me so happy Riku, you made me smile and laugh and have fun, something that I never thought I was going to do again at the end. I was sad, broken and I had no chose, I had to go, I had to Riku. I had to leave everyone. It was my destiny. Just like it's your destiny to leave this small place and explore the world out there and to find the one girl for you. You have to go…"

"I can't just get up and walk away! I can't just leave this place and forget about you, I can't do that Xion, I love you too much. I can't just leave this place and act like you never existed. You told me to never forget you and that's what I'm doing. "

Xion turned around to look and the overly stubborn boy that she loved and stared at him. He heard what she said? How? She knew that he could see and hear her if she wanted him to, that was how the whole standing on the line worked. She was one to the few souls, lucky or unlucky depends on the way that you look at it; that could cross over to both sides of the worlds, the world of the dead and the world of the living.

She was a strange soul. She never really understood why she was able to but she got to. It in some way made what she had to do easier but talking to someone like she was now made it really hard to stay over her. The more that she did it, the more she lost her power of sorts. It tired her out and made her feel weak, she needed her sleep and she could not sleep if he would not let her.

That aside, so that was why he was holding on to her so strong, he thought that when she told him that he could never move on, that he could never leave that place. That he had to suffer because of the stupid thing that she did. That was unfair to him! That was unfair to everyone!

"That's not what I meant Riku! I meant to not forget me, but to be happy and live your life. I meant for you to live and laugh and love and play and just be happy for crying out loud! You need to be happy. It hurts me to see you this way, it hurts me so bad, and to realize that it is more of my fault then I once though it was. Don't think of all of the sad time that we had, don't think about how you should and could have changed the past, just remember me as I was. Remember the happy moments that we shared; remember the moments when it was just us. Our first meeting, as going on our first date, us going out, our first kiss, us holding hands, all the happy moments that fill your heart with the warmth and safety that you deserve to have."

Xion walked over to the silver haired young man and hugged him. Another tear fell from her eye and fell onto Riku's shirt. She could feel his hurting, just like she knew he could feel hers. He was her soul, he was her light and now, for once, she would be his light. He always made her feel better and she could never do anything to repay him, but now she could. She could help him and she was going to.

"I miss you so much Xion." Riku whispered. "I miss you so much…"

"I now Riku, I know…."

The two of them stood on the Clock Tower in their embraces for a while. During the whole time, Xion could feel herself become weaker and weaker, she was running out of time. But the feel of his arms around her made her feel so alive. He made her so warm and safe. He made her feel like the star that her parent have been telling her she is. This was her closure. This was making her accept that she was gone. This was making her into the angel that she was needed to be. This was letting her get ready for her everlasting sleep.

She didn't know how long she stood there but she knew that if she could, she would stand there forever.

* * *

><p>"Why did you go?" Riku whispered. He needed to ask the question. From the way that he had heard her talking it sounded that there was a story that she refused to tell him while she was alive, this hurt him a little, but he knew that there must have been a reason. There was always a reason with Xion.<p>

Xion froze just a little up about this question. She knew that it was a question that many people were wondering about. They all had a right to wonder about what happened. She had a story that needed to be told, but the question was could she tell him. He would be so angry.

She broke the embrace that they were standing in, she wished that she didn't have to but she needed a little space for what she was about to say. The truth was coming out. The real truth. She walked over to the ledge and looked out at her town, Twilight Town.

The small town that she escaped from. She knew all of its secrets now, being died, but she knew a far amount while she was alive. She was in one of the secrets, the untold truth about who certain people were. The untold stories of people's pasts and the untold pasts of many different people in the school that she went to, she knew about the people that her gang killed and she knew that none of them would ever get what they deserved. They deserve far more than what they got. Most were died, weather it was from a gunfight, from the gang turning on itself or a drug overdose or just stupid action that got them killed by the cops.

One for the many secrets of twilight town was coming out, the truth behind her death.

"Promise me, promise me that you will not get angry and that you will not be to mad."

"I won't I promise"

"While I did not want to live anymore, if it were just my chose, I would have lived, because I had you and Naminé and Roxas and everyone else. I would have lived and suffered because I was selfish and wanted to have you guys forever. I would have lived and basked in the light that all of you gave off. I loved that light."

Xion stopped for a second, seeing if he was going to ask the question that any person would have asked. _'If you didn't want to die, why did you jump?'_

"There was something else that made you up wasn't there? Something or someone."

"Yes…" Xion answered him.

"It all goes back to a mission that I was assigned on December 1st. I was given two months to complete it or I would get killed. I made the chose that I would not do the mission on, December 18th 2010. It was that night that I made the chose that I have to take my own life and that I only had a month left to do it. I was scared, but I knew that I needed to do it. I needed to soon, so I made life the best that I could. I was nice to my step parents even though they were not nice to me. I have the happiest and best memories with everyone. And I made the moments with you count. I would still be here if it was not for that mission."

"What was the mission?"

"My mission, my last and final mission was to kill Sora, Roxas and Terra. Terra was a junior when I was alive. Xemnas never told me why I had to kill them; he just told me that I had to kill them. I think I can remember him telling someone about them being a threat and them being in the way. Especial Terra, I remember Xigbar saying that it had something to do with Aqua, as far as he was concerned of why he wanted Terra killed. Sora and Roxas, I never understood. Now that I think about it, he probably lost his need for Roxas and need a way to get rid of him."

"So you're telling me that you mission was to kill Sora and Roxas or kill yourself?"

"Yup…" Xion said. She refused to turn around and look at Riku. She would not look at him again, she made that promise there, because if she did she would not go back, she would not be able to go back.

"It's time for me to go, Riku" then she stepped off the edge of the town and disappeared.

"Xion!" Riku called out but there was no one there, no sign that she had even been there. For all that he knew he could have made up the whole thing, and that he was going insane.

"Good bye…" and then something that felt like lips touched his cheek. He put a hand up to that cheek, his right cheek, and held it there. That would be the last kiss that he would ever get from Xion.

* * *

><p>The night passed slowly from Riku, he sat at the clock tower for the rest of the night. At some point he did fall asleep. He woke up when the first rays of the sun were coming above the horizon. He sat and the clock tower until the sunrise was finished.<p>

The sunrise was a very beautiful one that morning. But its beauty was no match for Xion's. Xion… was that meeting that he had a dream or reality? He was never one to believe in ghost, but it was possible. Still thinking about it, it was hard not to believe that she had actually com to him. Everything felt so real to him; he had felt his arms around her and hers around him. Her goodbye kiss felt ever realer.

The events played though him mind once more. He processed what she had told him. She had told him that he was to move on and to leave this place and to let her go, not to forget her but to move on and accept that she was gone. Could he do that could he really move on? That he didn't know, he needed to go and see her one more time. He needed to catch a train and get out of her. She told him that he needed to leave, so that is what he was going to do.

As for what her mission was, he could not blame her for the chose that she made. He could not kill his best friends just for his life, maybe when he was younger, but not now. Not when all of them had found happiness. While he wished that he still had him happiness, he still felt happy for the four of them. They were finishing up their last year of high school. They would graduate in the spring. They could live happy here. He on the other hand could not, this town was filled with too many memories, some good and some bad, but he still needed to leave. He needed to go and see Xion one last time before he made that final decision thought.

The silver haired young man walked down the stairs of the clock tower and entered the station. He walked over to the ticket manager and bough one ticket to the place that he needed to go. He also asked the manager for a piece of paper and a pen. He rough a quick not for anyone that might go and look for him. He gave the paper back to the man and asked him to give it to the next person that was looking for a silver haired Riku.

By this time, he only had about a five minute wait for the train that would get him out of this place. He stood by a wall and waited. When the train pulled up he walked into it with the few other people that were catching the train on this Saturday morning. He sat down on the sets in the train and then the train took off.

* * *

><p>Riku was at the entrance of the Station of the place that he wanted to go. This place was a place that he had never been to. This was the place that Xion had been buried in. It was in a place called Radiant Garden. Apparently from what his mother told him, three years ago, Xion had been given to her Godparents after her parents died. She didn't say how they died. The family of three moved to Twilight Town after their deaths. Xion was buried in the same place that her parents were.<p>

He looked around at the town and found it very filled with flowers and Garden like things. The place almost looked like a big Garden. It fit its name well.

He left the entrance of the busy Station and started to walk around the town, looking for the cemetery that Xion was in. He had asked a man and the Station for name of the place that someone would be buried at and the man told Riku that there was only one place that someone would be buried at in this town. The Cemetery of Gardens. Riku had to laugh in his head that the name of the place, whoever named the Cemetery either had a sick mind or an uncreative mind.

After about a half an hour of walking around the town lost, he walked up to a brown haired girl who had flowers in her hands. She looked to be the age of about fourteen.

"Excuse me?" he said to get her attention.

"Yes?" the girl asked looking at him.

"Do you know where, The Cemetery of Gardens is?" he asked her, trying not to laugh over the name.

"I'm heading there, so you can follow me if you like."

"Thanks"

The two walked in silence, neither one saying a word. The walk to the cemetery was a quicker walk then Riku would have once thought, so he was going in the right direction. When the two for them got to the gate of the cemetery they both stopped walked. Riku heard the girl take a deep breath and then exhale.

Was she nervous? Riku shook his head, why did her care? He looked her over for the first time. She was wearing a black pair of jeans and a black long-sleeved T-shirt. She looked like she was trying to fide from the world. He instantly knew why he cared, she reminded him of Xion.

The brown haired girl was still looking straight ahead.

"Who did you come to see?" she asked him.

This question caught him by surprise. Why would someone ask who someone was going to see at a cemetery?

He answered truthfully. "I'm going to see my dead girlfriend."

"I see… I'm going to see my parents."

Something else that was like Xion. How similar would the two girls be?

"Well I should get going." The brunette told the silver haired man. Then she walked into the cemetery never looking back and the silver haired man.

Riku watched her go, and then he walked over the building that was to his right. He walked thought the door and found a man standing behind a counter. He wore a board expression.

"Excuse Can you tell me where I could find the grave of Xion Hara?"

"Give me a minute and I will get you a map."

The man disappeared and Riku stood and waited. When the man came back he had a paper in his hand.

"Miss Xion Hara's gave is here" he circled it with a pencil. "Follow this road and then take a left and take a right and walk in about fifty feet." He marked the path with the pencil.

"Thanks"

Riku walked out of the building and started to his path to Xion's grave. The walk was about twenty minutes. The cemetery was very magnificent. There were fountains and flowers that were by graves, large tombstones and Buildings that held rich families. The cemetery was truly a work of art; I looked like something that Naminé would draw in one of her sketches. The feeling of walking in the cemetery was a new feeling to Riku, it reminded him of the feeling that he got when he first found Xion at the top of the Clock Tower. He realized that there had been a feeling of death and supernatural that night. The feeling was nothing that scared him; it was just different and feed his senses.

When he final got to the end to the path that the man had given him, he saw the brown haired girl with a black haired women. The black haired women had her hair in a low ponytail that went to her waist. The brown haired girls hair had changed, instated of being up in the ponytail that it was in it was down and it went to the girls shoulders.

Riku walked that way wondering if they were at Xion's grave or if they were at someone else's grave. As he walked and looked for Xion's grave he found that they were not at her grave. They were at someone else's grave.

When Riku got to Xion's gave he stood there for a moment unsure of what to do.

"What do I do Xion?" he asked her. "What do I do, what do I say? Why did I come here? My heart told me to, but now it's coming up with nothing to say to you. Was last night real? Or was it just a dream? Did you really tell me to move on, or is what everyone been telling me getting to my head and heart? Is it time for me to move on? How will I know?"

Silences meet his answer. Then the wind started to blow, ruffling his hair. Then it stopped. But a sent was in the air, it was the sent that smelt like Xion. Riku looked up at the sky and then it started to rain, the clear day in Twilight Town, was not here in this new place. The rain fell down hard, it was a storm.

"We need to leave"

"I know Sis, I just miss them" the voice of the brown haired girl meet his ears, so the other voice must have been the black haired women.

Riku looked at Xion's grave again. He was now soaking wet. He made no attempted to move. He was going to be standing in the rain for a while.

He could hear the sound of the two girls leave and then the only sound was the sound of the pouring rain.

Riku stood in the rain for a long time and soon it started to grow dark. Riku was not starting to feel the cold of the rain that was coming down. He was also starting to think that he had no place to stay; it was not like he had much money left.

"Excuse me, Sir?" A women's voice said.

Riku turned around to see a woman that he thought was the say women from before, not the brown haired girl but the black haired girl.

"Yes?" Riku answered.

"Did you know Xion?" She asked him.

"Yes I did, she was my girlfriend before she died." He answered her truthfully, he didn't know why we has being so truthful today, usually his walls were up when he talked about Xion, but today they were down.

"I'm sorry; do you know how she died?"

Riku was quiet, how did this women know about Xion, and should he tell her what everyone thinks of the truth?

"You don't have to answer the question if you don't want to, I was just wondering because we use to be friends before she moved away. She was a really sweet girl, but then her parents died in that car crash. It really broke her up. I wonder if she ever got over what happened." The black haired women rambled.

"Xion, I don't think that she ever truly got over it, I would say this because she never told anyone that the parents that she lived with were her step parents. But then again, maybe she didn't want anyone to pity her. She hatted when people felt sorry for her."

"That sounds like Xion."

"Xion, She died because she was protection her friends." Riku told the women.

The woman was quiet for a while, and then she spoke. "That sounds like her, you know, we named my little sister after her. When she moved away, my mother was pregnant. Because I missed Xion so much my mother said that we can name my sister after her. This made me happy and today it still does. I don't know why, but I feel that Xion is guiding my sister now that she is gone. Our parents died a year ago, and my sister still is having a hard time accepting that they are gone. It's really sad when I listen to her cry at night and know that I can't do anything to help her. We live at the inn in town so we share a room, I hold her while she cries herself to sleep and once she falls asleep I put her to bed and then I start my studies. Oh... I'm sorry, I'm rambling; you probably don't want to hear my whole life story do you."

Riku laughed lightly. "It's ok; I have a friend that can go on for days talking about nothing. I'm used to it."

"Still…"

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey, look I know this is a little weird and all, but do you have a place to stay? If you don't I could take you to the inn and you could get a room there."

Riku raised an eyebrow at the women. She looked to be about eighteen or nineteen years old. Was she trying to… Riku shook his head lightly. Laughter filled his head. It has been a long time since he let his mind tread into something like that.

_Go Riku…_

_Should I Xion?_

_Go, it's time to move on, make new friends, explore the world. _

"Sure, I'll come to the inn with you." Riku spoke. He didn't know where his life was going to take him anymore, but he could get used to living it one day at a time. He would make new friends and he would explore the world. "I'm Riku"

"Nice to meet you Riku, I'm …"

The dead black haired girl looked down at the two; one was a friend that she forgot and a friend that she would never forget. Her lost friend would lead him on his way. He took the first steps, she wished that she could tell him that he was on the right path, but now it was her time to sleep. She could be happy with life know. Sora and Kairi are happy, Roxas and Naminé are also happy. Now Riku is on his way to the happiness that he deserves.

A smiling black haired girl slowly faded into the light and warmth. This would be the last time that she would be connected to this world. She was making that choose. She would never interfere again. Her friends were strong. They would make it through. She would still watch over them. She would watch them shine and she would watch them grow and when it was there time to come and join her, she would be the first to greet them in this land of warmth and light.

For once in her life, everything didn't feel worthless; she felt like everything that she was thought of. She was the quiet girl who doesn't talk that much. She was the funny, outgoing girl that always makes them laugh. She was the crazy, fun girl that's always there for them. She was the amazing girl that he loves more than anything. She was not Worthless.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Sorry it took a while!<strong>

**I hope that you all don't mind the ending with the OC's, I just could not really find anything that would fit and my mind just would not let me change in into anything else. As for the relationship with the OC and Riku, well I'll leave that up to you. You can choose if they stay friends or become more. Hehe, maybe he will talk to her today and the next day he will be in a different town. I don't really know, I'll let y'all chose. Anyways, I hope that you all like then ending of Worthless. I would like to thank you all for Reading and for the Reviews. I think that I will be coming out it another one-shot soon but only the world knows when it will be out. If you would like to read it look for it I guess… anyways Thank You all again!**

**-A-True-Balance**

**Special Thank To: **

_**TheBlankOblivion**_

_**OreoPie15**_

_**NoOneXIII**_

**Thank you for the Reviews!**


End file.
